Beyblade Heavy Metal
by SeiryuuX
Summary: After the Justice 5 tournament Takao and the others take it easy. Until they hear a startling announcement: The next WCs will be next month!


**Beyblade Heavy Metal**

Chapter 1

"G Revolutions Reunite"

Name Translations:

Takao- Tyson

Hiromi- Hilary

Kyoujyo- Kenny

Rei- Ray

President Daitenji- Mr. Dickenson

"Go Dranzer!" "Go Dragoon!" in a flash of light a red phoenix and a blue dragon emerged from their blades ready to do battle. "Spiral Fireball!" the blue beyblade burst into blue flames and charged at its opponent. "Evolution Storm!" The white beyblade used an attack of its own; it created a giant tornado, which pulled the burning blue beyblade closer to it. "Dranzer! Don't give up, keep going!" The blue beyblade picked up speed and collided with the white one. In a flash of blinding light, both blades were knocked back and stopped spinning. "Not bad Kai. You've improved a lot." said Takao, breathing heavily and smiling at his opponent. "Same here Takao," said Kai walking over to pick up his blade, "I'll get you next time." "Well done boys." a fat with a cane man walked towards Takao and Kai. "President Daitenji!" said Takao, "What brings you here?" "I just came here to tell you kids about the next World Championship." "You mean the one that's being held next year." "No Takao, I'm talking about the one that's being held next **month**." "What!" Takao and Kai both gasped at what Daitenji had just said. "Your holding another World Championship this year?" asked Kai. "Yes, but it won't be like the last championship's tag-team format, it will be similar to the format used when you first entered." Daitenji chuckled and continued, "Rei and Max are on a plane headed here to Japan to join the team. They both decided they would be on your team again Takao, and of course you're welcome to join as well Kai." "I'll think about it." Kai turned around to Takao and said, "I'll see you later." And walked off, thinking of what he should do. "So Takao, what do you think?" "Heh, heh," Takao laughed and scratched his nose, "You already know what I think. It's gonna be awesome!"

The next morning Takao woke up and got out of bed. He walked wearily to the kitchen and got a bottle of milk from his fridge. He walked into the living room, drinking his milk and found Kyoujyu, Hiromi, Max, Rei, and his grandpa drinking tea. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Takao yelled at the top of his lungs. "Well, Max and I just left from the airport. First we stopped by Max's house, then we started walking to your place." "Yep, then we saw Hiromi and Kyoujyu walking, so we decided to come here together." "What's wrong with you people it's way too early to come to someone's house!" "It's your own fault you slept in Takao." Said Hiromi, irritatingly, "And it's not early, its 12 in the afternoon." "Oh, well you took me by surprise; someone could have at least woke me up." "Anyway Takao, we should really start training for the tournament." Said Rei sipping his tea." "There's no need to worry Rei, the tournaments not 'til next month we'll have plenty of time." "No we don't! Takao, we have less than 2 weeks to get ready!" "Well in that case let's get started!" "Great! But first," said Kyoujyu, "you should change out of your pajamas."

The team practiced for 9 days leaving one day for rest and relaxation; the day of the first round of the World Championships has arrived, and the team made their way to the dome where it will be held; but there is a small problem. "No! We're a member short!" "Takao, didn't Kai say he would join the team?" "Well," Takao said nervously, "not exactly. He said he would think about." "Dammit." said Rei angrily, "if Kai doesn't show up soon….Takao, where's Daichi!" "He said he, was going back to his village for a while. Even if he was here, he wouldn't help us anyway, he said he's taking a break from major competitions." "Hey guys!" Kyoujyu yelled out, "I'll enter!" "What?" everyone said in unison. "That won't be necessary." A voice called out from behind. When they turned around they saw Kai standing with his arms crossed. "Kai!" Takao yelled, relieved that his teammate arrived. "Boy, are we glad you showed up." "Takao, hurry." Kai said impatiently. "What's wrong?" "There's only one minute left until the registration box closes!" "Oh man, I forgot about that!" Takao quickly ran inside the dome trying to get to the registration box. _'Awesome now that the teams altogether again, winning this tournaments gonna be a breeze.'_

_See ya next Chapter!_


End file.
